


Звездочка и Коробок

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: еще потрахайтесь тут (с)





	Звездочка и Коробок

— Не увлекайтесь, доктор. Приличную женщину здесь не должен трогать никто, кроме мужа, — Беа подалась назад, когда новенький мальчик, отвлекшись от ее легких, опустил руку ниже, к тем местам, которые она уже давно не показывала ни одному врачу. 

Папочка отреагировал быстрее, чем тот сам:

— Слышал, Франкенштейн?! Ну-ка убрал руки от манды моей бабы! Живо! Иначе я их оторву! 

Новенький мальчик недовольно нахмурился, чуть отстраняясь. Он явно уже привык к тому, что папочка больше лает, чем кусает, но не к тому, насколько громко тот умеет лаять. 

— Я должен быть в курсе физического состояния своих пациентов, если я хочу, чтобы оказанная мной помощь была эффективна, не так ли? И состояние женских органов вашей возлюбленной, несомненно, так же важно, как и все остальное. Тем более что, насколько я могу судить, мой предшественник внес в них определенные изменения, о которых никто не посчитал нужным мне сообщить. Я не хочу сказать, что легкие с опухолью, похоже, отмершей от количества никотина и асбеста в прилегающих тканях, представляют меньший интерес, но…

— Да заткнись уже, — пробормотал папочка, раскуривая очередную сигарету. — Ладно, делай что хочешь, но я за тобой слежу. Так и знай.

Папочка вовсе не должен был здесь находиться, но новенький мальчик решил, что пришла пора заменить легкие Беа, а во время этой операции она не могла курить, по крайней мере, он сказал, что она этого делать не должна. Конечно, ей уже случалось обходиться несколько часов без сигареты, но если папочка хочет ей помочь — она не против, никогда не против. 

А он хотел помочь — или, возможно, просто пронаблюдать за новеньким мальчиком. Так или иначе, он стоял здесь, рядом с операционным столом, и курил, выдыхая дым Беа в лицо. 

— На самом деле, изменения довольно любопытные. Фаллопиевы трубы перевязаны, но яичники удалены. Немного чересчур, если вас интересует мое мнение как врача. Даже для женщины, которая очень боится забеременеть. Вам известна причина, по которой это было сделано?

— На всякий случай, — Беа пожала плечами. — В нашей семье женщины легко залетают, поэтому я решила, что будет лучше обезопасить себя как следует, и сказала нашему предыдущему доктору, чтобы он там все поправил. А потом еще раз поправил. Хотела совсем ее вырезать, но папочка был против. 

— Еще бы я не был против, — папочка снова выдохнул ей в лицо. — Без своих женских штучек ты была бы мужиком. 

Новенький мальчик поправил очки и на секунду перевел взгляд с потрохов Беа на папочку. Наверное, хотел возразить, но раздумал. Он сообразительный, уже начал угадывать моменты, когда лучше не спорить. 

— Все, хватит там копаться. Налюбовался. Давай к делу. Вытащи из моей малышки опухоль и чего там еще.

Подогнанный под новенького мальчика операционный стол был для папочки слишком высоким и тому, наверное, уже до смерти надоело стоять, вытянувшись во весь рост, но он не собирался так просто это признавать. 

Они с новеньким мальчиком постоянно цапались. Точнее, папочка цапался, а мальчик делал вид, что оглох, и это бесило папочку еще больше. Обычно Беа находила их столкновения забавными, но сейчас она неожиданно поняла, что устала от этого. 

К тому же ей было скучно. Она слышала от ребят, что обычно новенький мальчик оставляет в операционной своих голубей, так что она надеялась хотя бы посмотреть на птичек, пока ее будут потрошить — она всегда любила птичек, — но на этот раз он их запер в другой комнате, мол, нельзя с ними рядом курить, они заболеют. Папочка по этому поводу даже сказал что-то вроде «так сам же их, бля, потом и вылечишь» — новенький мальчик, конечно, опять сделал вид, что ничего не слышит.

— Не дышите пару минут, — он за что-то потянул и Беа поморщилась от боли. Наверное, вытащил правое легкое. По крайней мере, что-то там у нее справа вдруг оборвалось, — а лучше — хотя бы пять. 

Папочка снова затянулся и выдохнул ей в лицо. 

Беа могла неплохо рассмотреть собственное отражение в лампе. Дым поднимался небольшим облачком из разреза в ее груди. 

Она видела людей с потрохами наружу и не раз, в основном, конечно — на поле боя, когда кого-то пытаешь, нет особого смысла резать так глубоко, разве что выпустить кишки, когда закончишь: некоторые чертовски забавно пытаются затолкать их внутрь, а те выскальзывают, похожие на жемчужно-блестящих серовато-розовых змей. Лежать самой, вот так, с нутром нараспашку, ей определенно не нравилось. В этом было что-то неприличное. Одно дело — показать свои внутренности папочке или предыдущему врачу, и совсем другое дело — позволить в них копаться любопытному мальчишке, который почти годится ей в сыновья. 

Папочка закашлялся. Он обычно так много не курил — столько, сколько Беа, никто не курил. 

— Давай поживее, хрен ли ты там копаешься, — сказал он, поджигая новую сигарету. 

Беа подумала, что новенький мальчик может тянуть время, чтобы его позлить — тот, похоже, тоже так думал, и как мог злил мальчика в ответ, мешая ему, приставая к Беа, затягивая операцию все сильнее. Иногда он вел себя как ребенок — и, отчасти, именно поэтому Беа в свое время решила, что других детей ей не нужно. 

Папочка провел пальцами по краю разреза на ее груди, пачкая руку в крови, сочившейся из мелких сосудов, и с любопытством потом облизал ее, как будто в первый раз пробовал Беа на вкус. С улыбкой наклонившись поближе, он, делая вид, что поправляет ее волосы, размазал собственную слюну и кровь Беа от ее виска вниз, к скуле и обратно. 

— Вот так. Теперь ты грязная. 

— Точно как тебе нравится, — Беа приподнялась, чтобы, свесив руку со стола, прижать ладонь к его ширинке, проверяя, не ошиблась ли.

Конечно, не ошиблась: главный папочкин пулемет был в полной боевой готовности. Папочка всегда заводится от вида крови. 

— Фройлен Поджигательница, неужели вам так трудно хоть немного полежать спокойно? В конце концов, это же полостная операция, тонкая работа, вы мне мешаете. Вас, сэр, это тоже касается. 

— Ты пахнешь как сгоревшая скотобойня, малышка, — прошептал папочка Беа прямо в губы, не обращая внимания на возражения новенького мальчика. — Я тебя обожаю. 

— И я тебя, — улыбнулась она. 

Он, конечно, иногда капризничал, иногда бывал жутким занудой, а если начинал орать, то у нее — как и у остальных — закладывало уши, но, черт возьми, Беа действительно его обожала.


End file.
